Selena Gomez loves Halex !
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: One Stormy day Selena Gomez go's on the Internet and finds FF. Net about her character Alex Russo and her friend Jeniffer Stones character Harper Finkle. What is HALEX? Selena go's into Jennifer's room at night and tells her all about the HALEX community


Selena Gomez loves Halex

One Stormy day Selena Gomez go's on the Internet and finds FF. Net about her character Alex Russo and her friend Jeniffer Stones character Harper Finkle. What is HALEX? Selena go's into Jennifer's room at night and tells her all about the HLEX community.

**=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP= (**_ Note from HarperStoppable, all the fanfic's I name and writer's I name in this fanfic are just to say that I like your story's and if a fend you I'm sorry but I really like your stuff . So if you don't want your name in my story I could take it out. HS)_

**( Selena's room )**

" Ahh man I hate thunder storm's, they scar me " said Selena Gomez as she looked out of her hotel window. Selena was dressed in a purple T-Shirt and black shorts. Her hair was tied back in a messy pony tail. She looked around her room and spot's her laptop she knew she wasn't going to sleep , how could anybody sleep threw scary thunder storm's she wonders. As she walks to her lap top she sees it's 8 pm. Selena picks her pink laptop and turn it on. As it is turns on she go's on the Internet and dose a web search on the show she dose Wizards of Waverly Place.

" Hmm, let's see what they have on our little show. Fanfiction. Net , TV Wizards of Waverly Place. Oh, well the looks interesting." said Selena as she clicks the Wizard of Waverly place button. As Selena see what the fan's have been writing there own version of what they want to happen of the show. She spot's something that said HALEX. Main character was her character Alex and her friend Jennifer's Harper.

"Halex wonder what that is" said Selena as she click's the story. The Title was Girl on Girl Action by Poppy- Sox. As she read the story she couldn't believe what she was reading. Never in her life did Selena think someone would write about Alex and Harper that way. But as she thought about it she was thinking of Jennifer and wondering how her lip's felt, they looked so soft. The list went on from the Under your Spell by Fallen-Rose992, Longing by Kraft, The Library book by Super Odin, Always and Forever by SilverTurtle, All I Have To Do Is Dream by magicmumu and many more. She loved all of iheartdotdotdot But she had to say her favorite was Welcome to Weirdsville Population Two by cocosweetnutpea. When she stareted to read it was 8 pm now it was 12 am. Shes been on her lap for four hour's just reading Halex fanfic's. She loved every minuet of it. But she wasn't thinking of Alex and Harper she was thinking of Jeniffer and herself doing what the writer's wrote about. She could feel her self getting wet from the thoughts in her she turned off her lap top the power in her room went off.

" Ahhhhh," yelled Selena as she jumped this is why she hated. Selena ran out of her room , slamming the door behind her and ran towards Jeniffer Stone room.

**( Jennifer's room) **

" Jen, Jeniffer wake up" said Selena as she banged on the door. Selena kept on knocking on the door for two minuet's before it open.

"Selena it's midnight and I was sleeping what do you want." mumbled a half asleep Jennifer Stone. Her hair was down and she was wearing a Cowboy Jersey and black boxers with little footballs on them.

" The storm knocked out the power can I stay hear with you tonight. Please I hate thunder storm's." pleaded Selena as she begged her friend to let her in. Jennifer nodded her head yes and let Selena in. Selena smiled and hugged Jeniffer. As Selena walked into the room she jumped on the bed smiling .

" Bed" said Jeniffer as she crawled back into bed to go back to sleep. Selena frowned she did fell tired and she wanted to do something. Then she thought she should tell Jen about the Halex world and how much she loved it. Selena crawls on Top of Jennifer and pokes her in the arm to wake her up.

" Selena I let you in, now please go to bed I'm tired and we have to work tomorrow remember were doing that thing with that errr I can't even think strait." said Jennifer as she open her eye's looking at Selena in the dark.

" I want to tell you something, I found something really cool and I want to share it with you" said Selena as she smiled. Jennifer knew Selena to well that she wont stop till she was done talking.

" And when your done telling me we could sleep" asked Jennifer hoping her friend would say yes.

" Yup, if you want to" said Selena as she shrugged her shoulders.

" Do you have to be right on top of me, I mean I can feel your leg's on mine and Junk" said Jennifer as she looked confused she never understood why Selena was so touchy with her always hugging her and holding her hand or kissing her on the cheek it was weird none of her other friends that where girl's did that.

" Yes, I do I like being on Top of you Jen Jen" said Selena using her nickname for her.

" Well, shoot what do you wana tell me" said Jennifer as she looked at Selena.

" I was on the Internet and I found this web site called Fanfiction. Net and They had a TV section I found our show." said Selena as she got exited.

" And what is Fanfiction" asked Jennifer not really caring but knew better then not show interest.

" It's when fan's write stories about TV shows, book, movies or anime/ manga. So I found our show and guess what people are writing about and it's the cutes thing ever" said Selena as she squealed like a little school girl.

" I don't know why don't you tell" me said Jennifer as she smiled She never saw Selena act like a little girl before it was funny.

" I found Halex fic's it's about Alex and Harper loving each other. Isn't that the coolest thing ever and it's so cute. I read all of them I wish there where more I mean it was like 75 story's only." said Selena as she cuddled into Jennifer.

" So like... love story's about Harper and Alex. ... and you read all of them." said Jennifer as she looked confused .

" Yeah, I like the idea of Harper and Alex they make a cute couple and it would work way better the Harper and Zeke." said Selena as she frowned she didn't like the fan's actual like Zeke and Harper or Zarper's as there called.

" Well, I guess I agree with you I don't like Zeke's character for Harper and I hope they break up soon. So you really like halex huh." said Jennifer as she looked down at Selena. Selena had her face in the crook of Jennifer's neck, her arm's wrapped around her tight and her leg's entwine with her leg's.

" I love halex fanfic's., I want to write one will you help me. How should Alex tell Harper that she loves her." asked Selena as she closed her eye's.

" I don't know maybe they should just kiss and stuff" said Jennifer as she frowned, she never thought of Alex and Harper together before. As Jennifer lay there thinking Selena moved a little and Jennifer could feel in between her leg's. She felt a little wet spot.

" Umm, Selena where you reading theses story's before you came here" asked Jennifer in a hushed tone. Selena nodded her head yes, her eye's where still closed.

" And when you where reading theses story's did you find yourself turned on" asked Jennifer in the same hushed tone. Again Selena nodded her head.

" I think you should change your pants because I can feel how wet they made you" said Jennifer as she looked at Selena. Selena picked her head up and frowned, she didn't want to change her pants.

" But I don't want to change my pants and theres nothing wrong about it I was thinking about you" said Selena as she blushed. She had a crush on the Texas red head.

" What" said Jennifer as she was shocked to hear what just came out of her friend's mouth.

" I like you, and when I found this Halex stuff I was thinking of you and me. Not about Alex and Harper but you and me" said Selena as she looked into Jennifer's eye's to see what she was thinking.

" Well umm I see, ... Hmm... Selena ... I...we ... you know...we...us" stammered Jennifer as she tried to think of the word to say. Selena smiled and kissed Jennifer on the lip's. Selena inhaled Jennifer's scent it was Strawberry and Apples. Jennifer kissed Selena back she didn't know why she was doing it, but she knew she was doing it. As both girl's stop kissing Selena as smiling and Jennifer was still in shock.

" Bed , sleep tomorrow we could talk. You can still stay in bed with me if you want" said Jennifer as she lye back down and closed her eye's. Selena smiled and lay right back on top of Jennifer.

" Goodnight Jennifer" said Selena as she closed her eye's.

" Night Selena, maybe tomorrow we could start that story Kay" said Jennifer as she smiled.

" It's a date, hehehe Jelena , Selnnifer or Selena Stone" said Selena as she smiled.

" What are you yapping about now" asked Jennifer as she cracked one of her eye's open.

" Our names together like how they made Halex what would ours be." said Selena as she cuddled more into Jennifer's warm body.

" We'll think about it tomorrow we'll think about everything but now let's just sleep." said Jennifer as she closed her eye.

" Night Harper" said Selena as she smirked.

" Night Alex" said Jennifer as she smirked too.

**=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=**

**So what do you think is it bad should I tank it? **


End file.
